Hitherto, images of particular objects have been formed using light or other electromagnetic waves in various fields of science and technology. Image-forming systems using opening, which have been developed from the concept of a pinhole, are fundamental systems for such image formation. Light and other electromagnetic waves, which are examples of wave motion, have a characteristic that no distortion occurs in spatial projection.